Make It Though
by CriminalMastermind
Summary: Song fiction, ArtemisxHolly, hehe. Suicide included but nothing very awfull. It end rather weirdlast chapter, I meanWell, enjoy, folks
1. Chapter 1

Author note: Hi there, this is another story, song fiction, actually, about Holly and Artemis. I rated it k+ so it can't be very bad, eh? Suicide included, but nothing mentionable. I can't believe it, I hate suicide stories. But it just flew out of my pen when I was writing this song, so enjoy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Make it though

Part 1: Holly

_**There in the light**_

_**I see your face**_

_**Smiling down on me**_

I 'm crying. I see his face everywhere. Anywhere I go, it doesn't matter. It's a picture I dream about, every night. A beautiful, indeed, but I don't want it to be just a picture.

_**Up from the sky**_

_**You travel down**_

_**To save me from the night**_

Yes, that's what I dream. If only my dream came true. When I dream, my heart beats faster and faster, there's no ending, and then I wake up, hoping he comes to save me. He never does. My heart beats slower and slower.

_**When you touch my hand**_

_**And cry for me**_

_**When you face my fears**_

_**I come back to life**_

Touch my hand, yeah, right. He touched my hand, yes, many times. But that was as friends. Nothing more, nothing less. And then there were typical times when I thought me might started to really like me, like more than just plain friends, but did he ever cry for me? I don't think so. I cry for him, facing my own fears. He would never face my fears, honestly, he's to sissy to face is own. I will never come back to life.

_**Hear me**_

_**I hold up my head for you**_

_**Screaming **_

_**Screaming for you**_

Screaming is something I'm getting scarily good at. When I'm lying on my bed, staring at the window with the fake night sky and I'm feeling very lonely, I scream. I'm such a lucky girl, having an apartment with double walls so nobody out there can hear me. Not everyone has that luxury under ground.

_**When the tears come**_

They certainly do,

_**There's nothing I can do**_

I admit that's also true. Sometimes, when I feel like dying, I truly believe someone made this song for me. Half to cheer me, to give me, although it's false, hope. But for the other part this song is definitely made to hurt me, to show me how the world really is. To tell me how it could be. My world is only half like this song. And only the bad half is mine.

_**Until you reach out for me**_

_**Maybe then I'll make it through**_

_**Make it through**_

I won't make it through and I know it. He won't be reaching out for me, and I can't reach out for myself, I'm simply not strong enough. I'm not the tough girl everyone things I am. Again, I'm crying.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, this was part one. It's the first one of Holly's share in this song. Er… I hope you liked it and review, if you don't mind very much. Thank you


	2. Chapter 2

This is part 2, a part of Artemis share in this song fiction. Well, again there will be suicide, just not in this part; neither was there in part 1, so no worries yet. Please read on.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part 2: Artemis

_**Nothing you do**_

_**Nothing you say**_

_**Will be enough for me**_

I often wonder if there's something to say, something I can do that might be good enough for me. Every time I try I figure there isn't.

_**Under the stars**_

_**Into the clouds**_

_**That's were you'll find me**_

While I'm listening to my mp3 player I agree with the text, because that's exactly where I am: high up in a three, under the stars, dreaming I travel up into the clouds. Yes, I dream. It's something so childish, so illogical, and still it's something I do. And you know what the worst part is? They scare me. My own dreams scare me. I'm a genius, I'm not supposed to be scared.

_**When you kiss my cheek**_

_**And mourn my love**_

_**When you find my dreams**_

_**I come back to life**_

The tears pour down. They leave spots on my clean white polo. I actually hate polo's, the only good thing about them is that they suit me, that's why I wear them. I just want to wear normal clothing, but they don't suit a genius like me.

_**Hear me**_

_**I hold up my head for you**_

_**Screaming**_

_**Screaming for you**_

Screaming is a good thing for the lungs. That's what I tell the people close around me. I was caught screaming by Butler, the other day. Good for the lungs, yeas, that's what I told him. I doubt he truly believes that. I just think he knows something's wrong. I also know he won't ask. Sometimes I wish he did. I wish I just sat here, in my cherry tree, which I'm in now, and he catches me screaming. He climbs up and asks me what's wrong. I tell him. I tell him everything about my love, how she makes me think about cherries and how I miss her, how I wished she was just next to me, leaning against me while we eat cherries right from the branches in this tree. I will never tell.

_**When the tears come**_

_**There's nothing I can do**_

I'm caught crying once. Minerva caught me once, crying in my room when she was staying over. She didn't say a thing. She just stood there. She told me.

_**Until you reach out for me**_

She'll never do.

_**Maybe then I'll make it through**_

_**Make it through**_

I'm so terrified, so scared. Scared I won't make it through.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The end of part 2. Artemis telling us what he feels. Please review if you don't terribly mind. Thank you


	3. Chapter 3

I've put the parts 3, 4, 5 and 6 together because they were all very short. No need to spent two pages on this. There are suicide hints in it, nothing really mentionable. Please read on and review? Thanks

* * *

Part 3: Holly

_**Baby nothing in the world can change me**_

_**Nothing here can save me**_

I'm flying. I'm not allowed to, but I'm flying. It'll cost me my job if they ever find out. I don't care. Where I'm going I won't need a job. Never again.

* * *

Part 4: Artemis

_**There's no other way when it comes to goodbye**_

_**I'm sorry for the truth I'm speaking**_

The tree wouldn't be high enough, so now I'm climbing Fowl Manor. Can you believe it? Because I can't. It's a huge physical exercise. I don't do physical exercises. But the top of Fowl Manor, that will just do the trick.

* * *

Part 5: Holly

_**Just remember I will be there for you**_

I whisper softly to the sky. Now I'm flying over Fowl Manor. Suddenly I see him. He's standing on the roof. I blink with my eyes. It's not a hallucination. Not like all the other Artemises I saw. Then I realize what he's up to. Something so weak. To weak for Artemis. "Artemis!" I shout as loud as I can. He hears me and looks up. I cry, he just smiles.

* * *

Part 6: Artemis

_**And you'll make it through**_

_**Make it through**_

I heard here whisper the words, after she called my name. I'm still smiling. Just a little, gentle smile. I now know she loves me. I know it, but I won't step back. Not now I'm so close. I take a few steps back. I'm now ready. Ready to be blown away. Goodbye, my bitter world.

* * *

The ends of parts 3, 4, 5 and 6. Upcoming: parts 7, 8 and 9. Just a little more, and you've successfully finished reading my song fiction :D. 


	4. Chapter 4

You're doing a great job. You've almost finished reading. Wow Parts 7, 8 and 9 are coming up now, just a little further. Good luck xD

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part 7: Holly

_**Hear me**_

_**I hold up my head for you**_

_**Screaming**_

_**Screaming for you**_

"Please!" I scream. I'm screaming for Artemis. "Don't do it!" I'm dying inside as I see him taking the jump. He won't make it through. Not this time, unless I find away to save him. I calculate the distance left. There's only one way now, and that's not to save him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part 8: Artemis

_**When the tears come**_

_**There's nothing I can do**_

That's when I jumped. It just felt like a good timing. I'm just so sorry. I wish I could've prevented Holly from seeing me. I would have done so many things different. If only I could start it all over again.

According to my calculations I won't feel the ground hit me. I hope I was correct.

_**Until you reach out for me**_

_**Maybe then I'll make it through**_

_**Make it through**_

Suddenly I see Holly. She isn't flying, she's falling. Like me. She's falling and she reaches out for me. I wonder why she's doing this. She has wings, why would she fall? Only a matter of seconds later I fall on the ground, Holly touching my hand, my arm. She's falling on my arm. I don't feel it, struck by the pain of all my other bones, being crushed against the ground. There are sparkles dancing around Holly and me, but they aren't enough to save us both, not even to save one of us, it just lightens the pain. I feel her wrap her arms, her beautiful brown arms, around me. She kisses me softly. I like it. She tastes like cherries, just as I imagined.

_**We'll make it through**_

_**Make it through**_

And this time I believe it. I totally believe it. Holly and I are going to make it through. Only seconds later we enter a colourful tunnel.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part 9: A new beginning

As they walk through the field of eternity, surrounded by beautiful music and strange, extraordinary colours, Holly and Artemis hear a sound. Something that doesn't belong there.

"What was that?" Holly says. They both turn around when a huge shadow comes over them.

"Butler?" Artemis asks, his eyes wide of confusion.

"Artemis," his former manservant says, "I'm here to get you and Holly. We have a planet to save."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The end. Please tell me what you think, and tell me if I should continue, what I extremely doubt. Thanks if you have reviewed. Bye


End file.
